I want you
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: "What you want Daryl?" She asked quietly, not facing him. Daryl's heart pounded in his chest. "You." He breathed. Decided to keep it a oneshot. Total Caryl, will probrably rewrite later.


_**Hello children of the earth, this is my first offical Walking Dead fanfic, and my first graphic one :D hope I did ok. Please enjoy Caryl**_**. **

Daryl sat by his tent, cleaning his arrows once again. Something he did when he was angry or upset.

"Pesky Woman..." He grumbled to himself, still angry about the fight he had with Carol.

_Carol_

She appeared as if she had been sunmmouned, stopping Daryl's heart for a moment. Carol stood in front of him, arms crosed, trembling.

"What do you want!" He snapped at her, his anger getting the best of him. Daryl saw her flinch.

"I was just coming to say-" Carol began before she was cut off by Daryl.

"Say what? Your sorry?" He scowled. He failed Carol by trying to find her daughter, no need to rub it in.

"No," she began desperately, on the verge of tears. "It's...It's..."

Daryl ignored her as she stuttered, trying to find words.

"I don't need you pity!" He growled, getting up. "And I sure as hell don't need you." as soon as he said those words he regretted it, wishing he could take it back. Carol's facial expression changed and she nodded, tears looking as if they were about to spill over. She turned around, stumbling blindly back to her tent. Daryl's heart sank and he followed her, not making a sound.

Carol climbed into her tent, not bothering to zip it shut behind her. Daryl lifted the tent flap, looking inside before crawling in after her and zipping it shut.

Daryl looked back to Carol. he was facing away from her.

"What do you want Daryl? She asked quietly, still not facing him.

Daryl stopped, his heart beating hard in his chest. "You." He breathed. Carol turned to face him, showing him her brilliant blue eyes before they lurched at each other, crushing their lips together compassionatlity. Carol moaned into his mouth and gripped him fiercly. Daryl deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to allow her tongue access. She slipped her tongue in and began to explore his mouth before meeting his tongue. Daryl let out a deep moan within his chest and pulled her closer, feeling himself go hard. Carol felt it too.

She fumbled as she went to unbuckle his pants. She finally had him unbuckled and zipped down, peeling his jeans off of him. Daryl gasped when he was free, nearly tearing Carol's shirt off of her. Everything was so new to Daryl, he had never felt this way ever. He took Carol's pants off, kissing and licking her stomach slowly, making her almost squeal. She was all bare except for her panties, which seperated Daryl and his errection from Carol. Carol felt him benath her as she kissed him and began to rub herself against his dick.

Daryl covered her neck in kisses and smiled, licking the warm flesh beneath his lips. She gasped as he did so, liking the feeling of his gliding tongue up and down her neck. Carol moved away and began to stroke him. Daryl felt like he couldn't breath, his legs trembling as she stroked him, the level of pleasure building up inside of him. Daryl didn't know what she was doing when she put him in her mouth. She flicked her tongue all around him and began to stroke him in her mouth. Daryl groaned, letting his load go into her mouth. He lay on his back, not believing what just happened. He never made _**Himself **_feel that way ever!

Daryllooked up to see Carol, waiting for him. He got up, embracing her. He put his left hand behind her head, holding her head with his palm. He was above her now, looking into her eyes. His dick was still hard and pressing against her.

"Daryl, Pleeaasseee..." She moaned, begging him to enter her, which he obliged. He slid in ever so carefully, not exactly knowing what he was doing as he had never had sex before. He felt himself fill her and Carol let out a gasp. Apparently he was much bigger then Ed was. Carol's hips pushed against his and she thrusted first. Daryl moaned with every movement. He copied her, thrusting, slowly at first, into her.

"Oh Daryl faster." She moaned louder with each thrust. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Daryl wondered if the others heard, but for now, he was focused on giving Carol a good time.

Carol moaned loudly as her first orgasm ripped through her body. Daryl felt the sensation building, and he to was about to cum. Carol wrapped her legs around his waist as he released his seed into her. Carol moaned with pleasure as he did, panting hard.

They both lay there after, panting and sweaty. Daryl pulled out of her gently, then flipped over onto his back, pulling Carol on top of him and he began to stroke her back lovingly. This activity drained him of any energy he had, more then any hunting trip (With exception of falling off a cliff into a river and being shot) had ever done. Carol sighed into his chest, closing her eyes.

Daryl Dixon isn't a virgin anymore.

_**How was that? Please RxR I would love to hear what you think of it. Another story like this coming soon 3**_


End file.
